


Amour pourri

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cheating, Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, Self-Doubt, Sexual Content
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Il aurait aimé bien ne devoir pas le laisser aller.Mais il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas s’échapper par ses responsabilités, il savait que Kei était à la maison à l’attendre.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei, Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Amour pourri

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Amour pourri**

Daiki bougeait sur lui, en gestes avisés, comme s’il avait peur de le blesser.

Une précaution pas nécessaire, il s’en rendait compte, mais il aimait montrer ce soin à son égard.

Il embrassa chaque centimètre de cette peau claire, tentante, il s’amusa à y dessiner lignes imaginaires avec la langue, en descendant de plus en plus, en prenant dans la bouche son érection de mouvement fouetté, tandis qu’il commença lentement à le préparer.

Il aurait aimé que ce moment ne finissait jamais. Il aurait aimé pouvoir rester toujours là, avec la chaleur de cette peau et les gémissements du plus jeune qui pénétraient dans ses oreilles, exigeants, soucieux qu’il faisait quelque chose de plus.

Et Daiki n’avait jamais été bon à nier rien à Ryosuke.

Il s’éloigna momentanément de lui et il alla à s’allonger dans le lit, en mettant une main dans sa hanche et en le faisant déplacer sur lui ; il le pénétrant avec une pousse prudente dès qu’ils se mirent à l’aise.

Il serra les yeux, comme toujours en essayant de résister au désir de commencer immédiatement à bouger dans ce corps bouillant.

Il vit l’expression sur le visage de Yamada se faire de moins en moins tendue, et seulement alors il décida de sortir lentement de lui, pour ensuite rentrer rapidement, en se poussant autant que possible, en prenant les rênes de la situation jusqu’à Yamada commença à bouger sur lui, à chercher un contact avec Arioka, en laissant onduler les hanches, sensuel, presque lascif.

Si beau que Daiki avait du mal à croire qu’il pourrait y avoir quelque chose de mieux.

Il resta inerte et le regarda, tandis qu’il mit une main autour de son sexe et il commença à la bouger à un rythme soutenu, conscient d’à quel point le plus vieux aimait quand c’était lui qui le faisait ; il avait le front en sueur et les joues rouges, sur ce visage faussé par le plaisir.

Il jouit après quelques minutes, en salissant son estomac et sa poitrine et en se laissant tomber lentement, tandis que Daiki lui saisit résolument les hanches et retourna à se pousser en lui avec force, presque brutal, désireux d’atteindre l’orgasme.

Et quand il fit ça, il se serra contre ce corps sans défense sur le sien, il passa les mains autour de sa taille et il laissa adhérer la peau avec la sienne, en respirant son odeur, en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Il aurait aimé bien ne devoir pas le laisser aller.

Mais il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas s’échapper par ses responsabilités, il savait que Kei était à la maison à l’attendre.

Il soupira, tout bas, en essayant de ne se faire pas entendre par Yamada.

Ils en avaient discuté jusqu’à juste avant, et il n’avait pas intention de recommencer.

Daiki avait des problèmes, c’était inutile le nier.

Après avoir tant lutté pour avoir Kei, après avoir survécu à ses caprices et ses changements d’humeur et avoir finalement réussi à l’avoir pour lui tout seul, il ne pouvait pas croire que dans seulement une année ils pouvaient tomber victime du quotidien.

Ils se réveillaient, tous les matins, ils se souhaitaient le bonjour, ils prenaient le petit-déjeuner ensemble et ils sortaient, ils rentraient à la maison le soir, exténués, ils s’alitaient, ils couchaient, car ils devaient, et ils s’endormaient ; le matin suivant, tout recommençait.

Daiki n’était pas sûr de ce qui leur était arrivé, il savait seulement qu’il ne voulait non plus aller de l’avant comme ça.

Et il y avait Yamada.

Il s’était insinué dans sa vie comme quelque chose nouveau, quelque chose capable à le faire sourire toujours, à le rendre heureux.

Daiki se sentait coupable pour Kei, mais il ne pouvait pas éviter de retrouver le plus jeune.

_« Cette n’est pas la solution pour vôtre problèmes, tu sais ? »_

Ryosuke lui disait ça toujours, toutes les fois qu’ils se rencontraient.

Et Daiki ne répondait pas, il l’embrassait si fort de lui blesser, parce qu’il ne voulait pas écouter, il ne voulait pas l’entendre dire que cette n’était pas une solution, parce qu’il ne voulait pas être victime du remord, pas quand il était là, dans le seul endroit où il voulait réellement être.

Mais Ryosuke refusait de comprendre, et il continuait à avoir ce regard froid quand ils étaient ensemble.

Il se laissait aller à la luxure exactement comme lui, mais il ne comprenait pas que pour le plus vieux ça n’était pas tout, que ça n’était pas seulement le sexe qu’il cherchait en lui, que les moments passés ensemble n’étaient seulement une fuite.

Il déplaça Yamada, doucement, et alla aux toilettes pour se rincer rapidement, et après il se rhabilla, devant le regard attentif du plus jeune.

« Tu dois partir ? » murmura Ryosuke, soudainement triste.

_Non, Ryo. Je ne veux pas partir, je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi. Je veux rester ici, même si tu ne comprendrais pas pourquoi._

Daiki se mordit une lèvre et hocha brièvement la tête.

« Ouais. Je dois rentrer à la maison, Kei… Kei m’attend. » il répondit, tout bas.

Il sortit comme il était entré, toujours avec la même sensation de vide, encore une fois sans avoir dit à Ryosuke ce qu’il ressentait.

Sans lui avoir dit qu’avec Kei n’allait pas bien, car ils étaient finis dans un cercle vicieux qui se répétait continuellement, et c’était vrai, mais que la première raison pour laquelle Daiki continuait à le chercher était simplement qu’il l’aimait.

Daiki le garda pour soi.

Il avait appris par ses erreurs à quel point une relation pouvait faire mal à l’amour, et il n’était pas encore prête à sacrifier ce qu’il sentait pour Ryosuke.


End file.
